


傻子

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：一方死亡，双X痴傻昀，弟弟可能会很渣*此版本未校对。
Relationships: 刘源/张若昀
Kudos: 8





	傻子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：一方死亡，双X痴傻昀，弟弟可能会很渣
> 
> *此版本未校对。

刘源突然从桌边跑开的时候，所有人都吓了一跳。被踢倒的玻璃瓶叮铃哐啷地滚了一地，椅子险些翻倒，走廊上的服务员也差点被他撞洒了手里的料理。但沉默过后的房间却响起一片哄笑，显然大家都以为他是喝多了忍不住想吐，便没有在意地跟上前去查看。

直到刚回来的刘源没多久又跑向洗手间时，大家才觉得有点不对地起身跟上关心。毕竟也不是第一次出来聚餐了，刘源的酒量到哪他们都心中有数，不过五六瓶啤酒而已，不至于让他吐成这个样子。

但靠在门框上喘气的男人看来也有点不明所以，只是下意识摆了摆手让他们不用担心。可他刚说完这句话，胃里就又翻起一阵汹涌，难受得让他呕得胆汁都出来了。这回真有点慌的大家都不禁怀疑他是不是食物中毒，不等刘源做出决定就集体将他送到了医院。所幸检查过后发现只是肠胃不适，洗过胃又打过针后已没什么大碍，甚至都不用留院观察，直接回家休息就行。

于是虚惊一场的大家都不禁在回程的路上调侃了他两句，说什么平时看起来还挺健康的，怎么吃两口海鲜就不行了，还借机暗嘲他身体太虚，得补补才行。刘源好气又好笑地踹了他们一脚，心想他不过是最近加班太忙没按时吃饭，今天才会被海鲜啤酒刺激成这个样子，又不是得了肝癌——

蓦然停下的刘源顿时没有了笑意，随即将那两个刺激的字眼从脑里赶了出去。一旁的朋友觉察到他的情绪变化，却不明个中原因，便以为是自己的玩笑冒犯到他，因而都渐渐安静下来。然而沉默过后，车内的气氛反而越发郁躁。好在刘源家住得不远，十来分钟后他便告别了众人，独自回到家中，先更衣洗澡，再上床休息。

可今晚，不管他怎么翻来覆去就是睡不着觉，不知是不是因为胃里太空。但等他做好泡面掀开盖后，那油腻的气味又让他想吐地跑进了厕所，最后还是原封不动地把面倒了垃圾桶里，外出透气。

入冬后的北方夜里总是冷的，因而没穿几件衣服的他很快就冻得打了个喷嚏。然而也不知是不是冻傻了，在他闭眼的那一瞬间，他竟然看到了一个早就不在的男人。这叫他气笑，又叫他郁躁，最后憋了一肚子的烦闷，叫他很想点一根烟。

但他早已没有抽烟的习惯。

因而更加郁闷的他只能负气回到房间，强迫自己入睡地用力闭上双眼，极力无视着那不知为何在他脑里擅自放映的画面。

刘源没想过到最后他记住的竟然会是张若昀的笑脸。

男人虚弱地躺在简陋的病床上，一旁的架子挂着不知名的药剂点滴。身上盖的被子严实得只露出一个头颅，也不知是在保暖还是在刻意掩饰。嘴唇有些发干的他看起来渴得不行，面部发黄的样子更显得他饥瘦而虚弱。光是看着就生理难受的刘源深深皱起眉头，放在身侧的双手甚至都没有意识地握紧了拳。

可男人还在那对着他笑。

那一刻刘源真他妈想骂他一句你他妈的笑个屁啊！可话到了嘴边就是他妈的说不出，他只能喘气着别过头去，一脸不想见到男人地躲到母亲身后，连跟他说一句话都不愿意似的，偷偷捂着眼睛用力吸气。

这时一个医生走了进来，微笑着来到床边跟男人问好。那愉悦的语气听得刘源没来由的火大，可一听清他的话又霎时哑了，只能眼睁睁看着他往男人的点滴瓶里注入不知名的药水。

“要是还觉得疼就跟护士说一声。我先去看看其他病人，回头再来看你。”医生说完这话就离开了房间，来去匆匆的，就像一阵风，轻得让人觉得无情。可房间里除了刘源以外的人似乎都已习惯了这样的感觉，甚至毫不在意般，转眼就自顾自地说起了话。这让刘源不适地站在一旁，无法理解又不能接受地，皱眉紧盯着床上的男人和一旁的母亲。

可男人还是只知道笑，像是跟他关系很好似的，亲昵地叫着他弟弟，应该是想让他过去。但刘源完全不想靠近他，不想靠近那一堆奇奇怪怪的管子，也不想靠近那散发着各种味道的床铺。可母亲正在一旁看着，这让他不得不迈开步，不得不伸出手，不得不托住男人那满是针孔的手掌，不得不让他抓紧。

“弟弟你来啦？”床上的男人虚软地笑道，那童稚的语气听得刘源浑身发抖，强忍了许久才忍住那句“我他妈不是早就到了”而回道一句“嗯”。

男人闻言像是很开心的样子，撒娇般握住他的手摇了一摇，问他能不能给自己拿杯水。刘源便回头张望着找水，刚看到一个杯子想走过去取，却感到手上一紧，随即母亲的声音从身后传来，他才知道男人原来要用这种带吸管的杯子喝水。

“你过来这边坐吧，小心别碰到管子。我下去买点东西，你陪若昀聊聊天。”母亲把杯子放下后就起身准备离开。刘源其实很想告诉她要买什么让他去就行，但无奈张若昀一直紧紧握着他的手，让他像是被什么抓住了喉咙似的，一个字都说不出来。等母亲的身影彻底消失在房门后，刘源才不得不打消这个念头，而张若昀也似乎有所觉察似的，总算松开了他的手，让他可以到床的另外一边坐下休息。

然而独处之后的他们却一句话也没有说。刘源本来就不知道该跟男人说些什么，也不想跟他说话，因而只是沉默地给他喂水，又削了个苹果打发时间。但往常总嘴馋的男人这会儿却一反常态地什么都不想吃，即使被刘源喂到了嘴边也只是笑着摇摇头。刘源没有办法就只好自己啃下这个苹果。苹果很脆，而且很甜，是男人以前最喜欢吃的那种类型，简直齁得他发苦。因而没过多久刘源就受不了地扔掉果子，抓起一旁的纸杯给自己倒水漱口，简直是在故意刺激男人。

果然，张若昀很快露出了委屈的表情，一脸可惜地望着垃圾桶里新鲜的苹果，不赞同地小声责备：“你别这么浪费……”

“谁让你不吃。”可刘源一点要认错的意思都没有，还刻意把责任都推卸在男人身上。

男人一下就更委屈了，沉默地垂着脑袋像是要哭出来似的，放在床边的手也不敢再去碰刘源的身体，甚至别过了脸去闭上双眼，苦闷地说道：“你回去吧，我想睡觉了。”

刘源一下就来气，心想你他妈当我是什么呢，便故意作对般杵在那不走，硬是盯着张若昀装睡的侧脸直到他无法再假装下去。因而感到胜利的少年便笑，嘲讽地勾着嘴角问他：“怎么不睡了啊，你他妈不是很困吗，快他妈睡啊。”

男人闻言一下就啜泣了起来，两只眼睛湿漉漉地望着刘源，可怜极地哀求他道：“你别欺负我了好不好？”

刘源一时失声，胸口像是堵了块大石头似的，叫他难受极地别过了脸去。可偏偏男人还要偷偷摸摸地握住他的手，委屈巴巴地在那儿哭，一边说着“我就是想好好跟你说句话”，一边哀求般摇着他的手，仿佛他是个蛮不讲理的大混蛋似的，就知道为难他针对他。

但其实张若昀并没有错怪他，只是刘源不愿意承认自己有错。于是他一下抽回手掌勒令男人把眼泪给他憋回去，又粗鲁地拽过纸巾给他擦干脸庞，边动作边骂道：“哭什么哭啊，你刚才不还笑得很开心吗。”

“你别欺负我，我就不哭。”

“肏……”

“姑妈快回来了。”

“你他妈威胁我是吧？”

“我没有，我就是说说，你不要再凶我了好不好？”

再次感到委屈的男人一下又湿透眼睛，没辙的刘源只好举起双手投降。这才把眼泪憋回去的男人暗自笑了笑，像是笃定刘源不敢再发难了地，再次把手掌覆上他的手背。

男人的手很冰，手指又细又长，静悄悄地摸上他手背时就像爬来一只长足的高脚蛛。但其实男人的手不算大，看真些就能发现他的手掌比很多男人都要小上一圈。刘源以前就总拿这事嘲笑他，说他不仅智商像小孩，就连身体都像小孩，手比他小就算了，长得还没他高，五官轮廓也特别减龄，明明比他大了将近十岁，看着却像是他弟弟。也因此，刘源从小就没叫过男人一声哥哥，也只会在父母面前允许男人叫他弟弟。剩余的时间里，男人总是会被他用武力胁迫着管他叫哥哥，到后来甚至都形成身体记忆了，再不需要他用拳头提醒就会自动自觉地乖乖叫哥。

所以有的时候，他们之间的相处还是挺平和的。胆小的男人因为一直记着以前吃过的苦头，所以这么些年来对他都唯唯诺诺，就算被他当成仆人一样使唤也不敢有怨言。但又正因如此，刘源从来没有正眼看待过男人，真正尊重过男人。

男人的存在于他而言，低贱得就像他脚下的一块地毯。再干净精致的模样都只是少年装扮来展现给外人看的假象，并不会改变男人实际任他践踏的地位。

所以他后来脱掉了男人的衣服并数次侵犯了他的身体，绝不是因为他对男人产生了类似好感或爱情之类的感情，而是因为他单纯地对两性感到好奇，并且极度想要尝试，又正好，他从小就知道男人的身体长着男女两套器官。

其实刘源之所以那么不待见张若昀，很重要的一点就是因为他畸形的身体。至今他都依然记得，自己第一次因为恶作剧扒掉了张若昀的裤子而意外看见他下面的样子后，当场吓得吐光了刚吃的早餐并由此觉得他恶心至极。尽管在性启蒙开始后他逐渐对男人有所改观，也依然对他的畸形结构感到本能排斥，即使还是会忍不住去窥探他的秘密，也总是带着鄙夷的目光去批判。直到他看得越来越多，又了解得越来越多，才终于对男人产生本能的性欲，想要深入其中一探究竟。

可这到底只是性欲。

所以尽管后来他们屡次发生了肉体关系，张若昀在刘源心中的地位也没有任何提升，甚至可以说是更加低贱。因为少年很明显把男人当成了性奴，只要他想要，不管男人愿不愿意，能不能做，他都会提枪上阵。而且每次做完他都不会善后，收拾和清洁的工作都是男人自己完成的。故而男人一度很怕跟少年独处，尤其在刚开始那段时间，因为那时还不会做爱的刘源真是只顾着自己爽，而被强暴的张若昀大多数时候只有疼痛和苦楚。在那段艰难的日子里，男人每天晚上都躲在被窝里哭，手脚冰冷着，身体蜷缩着，下面疼得他连气都不敢用力吸。直到后来他疼出了病，闹得这事差点被姑妈发现，刘源才勉为其难开始顾及他的感受，学着让他不那么难受。

然而当张若昀开始有快感之后，同步获得愉悦感的刘源就变得对性事越来越热衷。以前最多一星期做一次的人现在几乎隔两天就要干他。而且每回持续的时间越来越长，很快就从只求射出来的十来二十分钟发展到专门折腾他的一两个小时。期间要是遇上少年兴致特别好，第二天还不用上学的日子，张若昀便一整晚都没法合眼，只能被少年绑在床上堵着嘴巴，生生用阴茎和道具玩得高潮不断，神智恍惚。

因而身体仍有着负担的男人一开始得知刘源要去外地上大学的时候其实还挺庆幸的。因为这就意味着他不用再每天都被少年欺负，每天都被他折腾，总是要听他的话顺他的意，就连上个厕所都要先经过他的同意，不然就会被扒光裤子抽打屁股，还要被他用棍子插进尿尿的地方，嗡嗡嗡地一直磨着，让他总是想释放却因为被堵住了出口怎么都尿不出来。

但在刘源真的离开之后，张若昀又不习惯了。他不知道自己这是怎么了，明明以前刘源不抱他的时候他都会偷偷高兴的，可真当他连续好几天都不在身边之后，他却又睡不着觉了。一开始他总觉得房间太空，好像有什么东西躲在看不清的角落里准备抓他一样。后来开灯睡觉之后他是不怕了，但又开始觉得床上好冷。再后来他去找姑妈加了张被子，是不冷了，但又发现自己的下面老是好痒。但是他抓了也没用，挠了也没用，还是觉得里面像是有小虫子在咬他一样。可他又不敢把事情告诉姑妈姑丈，害怕被刘源知道后自己又要挨罚，便只能摸出那些藏在抽屉里的小玩具，躲在被窝里静悄悄地试用起来。

其实这些小东西怎么用，刘源早就教过他了，之所以一直没动它们，单纯就是不敢，因为每次刘源都会用它们把他折腾得又哭又尿的。但现在痒得难受的他实在是顾不得那么多，只能凭感觉挑出一个和刘源那里长得最像的东西，像平时跟他做的那样先放进嘴里舔湿，再抵着下面找对位置。等前面的蘑菇头顺利吞进去了再慢慢地把剩下的部分也插进去，却不敢插得太深，害怕像刘源每次撞他的那样把自己弄得又酸又痒的直想大叫。

然而在浅处磨蹭总让他觉得不够，好像总有地方没被碰到似的。难受的张若昀便只能夹紧着再往里插进去一些，却不小心碰到底座按到开关，一下叫那东西激烈地甩动起来。瞬间被吓到的人失声惊叫，又害怕地赶紧捂住嘴巴躲进被子，生怕把睡着觉的姑妈姑丈给吵起来了。然而震起来后，那熟悉的刺激又叫他一下不愿意停止，内里被磨得酥酥麻麻的感觉就好像被羽毛挠着痒痒似的，让他舒服得忍不住哼哼。顿时有点沉迷的张若昀便握住那东西又抽动起来，笨拙的手腕不断地变换着角度，试图寻找那最能够止痒的地方。

这时他突然想起刘源总喜欢往他的某一处撞，而且每次撞到那点都会叫他像抽筋一样紧绷起来，但又不疼，就是感觉喘不上气，好像总有东西在里面抓他挠他。不明所以的张若昀便本能地觉得那处应是他最痒的地方，便转动着手腕一直往自己某一处蹭。登时，强烈的酥麻一下窜过背脊，弹起的身体随即夹紧体内的按摩棒。瞬间发热的男人本能摩擦着那处，越发激烈的动作像是忘了原本的恐惧和害怕，不多时就肏出了绝致浪潮，爽得叫他失声抽搐。

这会儿总算不痒的张若昀连忙抽出东西慌乱按停，天真地以为只要这样做过一次，下面的小洞就不会再痒。却万万没有想到，只隔了一天他就又开始睡不着觉，而且后来的日子也一直是这样。甚至他开始渐渐地发现，单纯的按摩棒已经不能帮他止痒了，越来越难受的小洞现在每天都会自己流水，弄得他就好像尿床了一样，内裤总是湿哒哒的一片。

于是在快到年尾的某一天，刘源突然接到了从家里打过来的电话。他起先以为是父亲或母亲打来的问候，却不料接起就是一声喘息，随即是几下模糊的呻吟，之后才终于听到张若昀的说话声，却好像含着什么东西似的，叫他很艰难才听清他在说什么。

似乎正在自慰的男人嗓子喘得不行，喑哑着问他什么时候回家的语气卑微而急切得让刘源不住发笑。倒是没料到还有这一出的少年玩味地舔了舔嘴唇，故意刁难着男人骗他说自己还要好久好久才能回去，顿时急得男人哭出声来，就和以前被他欺负得说不出话时那样，只知道不停哭着喊着叫他哥哥求他别再欺负自己了。

刘源因此笑得更得意了，恶劣地命令男人把摄像头打开让他看看下面到底痒成什么样了，他再决定要不要提前回去帮他止痒。感到有希望的张若昀便立刻照做，毫无羞耻心地打开摄像头对准自己的下体，还一边用按摩棒抽插着，一边在捂着嘴叫。听到刘源让他把东西抽出来，再扒开穴给他看时也毫不犹豫地照做，甚至还主动交代出自己在里面一共塞了多少颗粉色的小圆蛋。

刘源听罢就笑骂了一句脏话，下身顿时有点发痒地想要挺立起来。于是他迅速上床放下布帘，脱掉裤子后套弄着自己让张若昀把跳蛋都一颗一颗排挤出来。从来没做过这事的男人一时不知该怎么办，只好本能地收缩穴道挤压里面的东西。然而他笨拙地试了几次也没能成功，便又把手插了进去轻轻抠挖着。刘源本来不悦地想让他把手抽出来继续，却又发现男人自己挖穴的动作也别有一番淫糜色彩。尤其在他不经意撑开皱褶的缝隙颤栗收缩时，那裸露在镜头前的鲜嫩软肉简直可口得让刘源喉咙发紧，下身当即紧绷得像是窜过了高压电，叫他恨不能立刻肏上男人，在他体内抽插射精。

因而期末一过，刘源就坐着最早一班飞机火速到家。都不知道他今天回来的人通通被他吓了一跳，但又因为时间过早，故而只问候了一句就被他打发回房继续睡觉。唯独进门就被盯上了的张若昀，回房之后非但没能睡觉，还被少年抓住了头发强制劳动。等嘴里穴里都被人狠狠肏过一遍后，才总算能合眼地在他怀里小睡了一会儿。然而中午醒来后，贪吃的少年又压着他在床上干了一遍。甚至因为睡过一觉而精力更加充沛了，动作间节奏激烈得整个上下铺都在晃，男人湿软的肉穴更是被他肏得内外痉挛不断，穴肉紧缠不止。

因而舒爽的少年不禁笑骂了一声骚货，单手擒住男人的大腿折叠压在他胸前，同时扒开他的骚穴露出里面媚红的嫩肉，像是在嘲弄观赏一般恶意摩擦着他的穴心顶弄他的宫口，直把人干得双眼翻白叫都叫不出声来。因而高潮的男人当即喷出大量淫液，被溅湿一身的少年又爽又怒地笑着，扬手就往他臀上扇了一巴，像是在惩罚他擅自高潮般，边打边掐住了他红肿的阴蒂，恶劣刺激着他最敏感脆弱的地方，硬生生靠疼痛把他逼上了第二次高潮。

然而还没打算射的少年仍在激烈挺动着。他抱起浑身赤裸的男人，将他压在透明的飘窗玻璃上，双手强硬地掰开他的大腿，让他门户大开地正对着楼外。因而害怕的男人不断挣扎着想要合腿遮挡，却反而踢响了玻璃发出咚咚的声音，惹得楼下行人好奇地抬头张望。所幸室内外的光强差让路人只能看见一团模糊的黑影，但无知的男人不懂这些物理原理，便以为自己已然被看光了秘密，顿时委屈得大哭。生怕引来父母的少年赶紧捂住他的嘴巴不让他出声，却不料鼻子堵住了的男人因此断了呼吸。所幸缺氧带来的抽搐很快让少年爽得出精，因此重获呼吸的男人才呛咳着躲过了一劫。

痛快发泄后的刘源随手拿起一条毛巾擦了擦身上的汗水和其他残留的体液，然后把毛巾丢在张若昀的头上示意他赶紧收拾好自己。不敢不从的男人很快拿下毛巾擦干自己并且穿好衣服，随后收起湿透的防水垫，整理好凌乱的床铺，等刘源洗漱完离开浴室后才静悄悄地走进去洗脸刷牙，顺便趁上厕所的时候擦掉流出来的精液，确认没有更多液体在外流后才冲掉用过的卫生纸，洗干净双手，装作无事发生地来到餐桌旁边坐下，像往常一样和姑丈姑妈点头问好。

“姑丈早安，姑妈早安。”

“这都大中午了还早安啊。”

“就你嘴多！”

“没、没——弟弟对、弟弟说得对——姑丈姑妈中午好。”

“听到了没。”

“行了，你快吃饭吧。”

“啧，为啥有苦瓜啊？”

“谁知道你今天回来，又不提前说一声。”

“那你就做苦瓜针对我？”

“谁针对你啊，这不是若昀昨晚说想吃嘛。”

“不是、我——”

“哦？原来你喜欢吃苦瓜？”

“不、不是、我、我不知道你要回来、对不起、我——”

“这有什么好对不起的，不就一顿苦瓜吗，别整得我在欺负你似的。”

“就是，若昀你别理他，爱吃就多吃点哈。”

温柔的妇人贴心地给男人夹了一大筷子的苦瓜炒蛋，然而正被少年暗中掐着腰的男人却一动不敢乱动。不明所以的妇人以为他还在介意刘源刚说过的话，便笑着让他不要多想，还安抚他说以后只要他喜欢，饭桌上天天都会有苦瓜。却不曾想自己的一番话对男人来说简直雪上加霜，因而被掐得几乎要哭出来的张若昀疼得眼睛都红了，却还是不敢发出任何一丁点声音，只好赶紧埋头塞满嘴巴堵住自己。直到少年发泄完了才敢松一口气，连忙趁姑丈姑妈不注意的时候吸吸鼻子，憋回眼泪。

然而专制的少年并没有因此放过他。每当他试图把筷子伸向苦瓜以外的菜式时，少年都会在他腿上用力地掐上一把。怕疼的男人便不敢再伸手，只好默默地夹着自己面前的苦瓜炒蛋。可不讲理的刘源却连姑妈给他夹菜的时候都要掐他。因此实在是委屈的张若昀苦得鼻子都酸了，真怕自己忍不住哭出来地大口塞着米饭吞下苦瓜，赶紧在姑妈给他夹来更多菜之前吃光碗里的饭起身离桌。

没想到他吃得这么着急的妇人被吓了一跳，看到他逃跑似的端着碗走进厨房时总觉得好像哪里不对，但一时间又说不上来哪里有问题，便只好提醒他一句汤锅里有汤，让他别忘记舀一碗来喝。可惜被掐怕了的张若昀现在什么都不敢碰，所以即便嘴上答应了姑妈，实际也并没有去碰那锅闻着就很香的鸡汤。

可他确实想喝。

因而在饭后和刘源一起洗碗收拾的时候，张若昀没忍住小声地问他能不能让自己尝一口鸡汤。刘源因此挑眉看他，貌似爽快地勾唇答应了他的请求，却又刁难着让男人拿东西来换。可男人哪有东西能用来和少年交换？他所使用着的一切都不是真正属于他的东西，而每年春节和生日时姑丈姑妈给他的压岁钱跟礼物，也早就被刘源理所当然地霸占了去。除非用他自己去换吧。可少年那么不喜欢他，他会要他吗？

“我、我还是不喝了……”因而失落的男人垂着脑袋转身离开。一旁的少年一愣，下意识喝住了他，像是没想到会这样似的不悦问道：“为什么不喝？你不是最爱喝鸡汤吗？不喜欢了？”

但男人只是摇了摇头，卑微而苦涩道：“喜欢、可是——我没有东西跟你换——”

少年失笑，同情般揉弄着男人的头发，却又在他闪躲时一把揪住将他拽了回来。随即他把锅里剩的汤都倒了出来塞给男人，命令式地抬着下巴让他把东西都喝进去。等男人本能服从的时候才慢条斯理地道来一句话，说是现在还不上就先欠着，以后连着利息一起还。

“那、那我还是不喝了——”可张若昀一听这话就怕了，因为上次他被刘源抓着还债的时候，可是被扒光了衣服拴着脖子地当了一天的小狗，不仅手掌和膝盖都磨得生疼，下面的小洞也被折腾得像是要坏掉。刘源甚至还用不知名的东西电他，电得他又痒又痛的，总是止不住地抽搐，都快不知道自己在干什么了。可不管他怎么求饶，少年就是不愿停手，明知他不能呼吸还非要按着他的脑袋往他嘴巴里撞，一次又一次地逼他喝下他射出来的各种液体。他要是漏了就要挨打，还要被少年戴着奇怪的东西插下面的洞。那些刺人的毛总是刮得他哭叫，不管少年怎么摩擦都没办法止痒，反而叫他越来越难耐，越来越忍不住乱动。所以少年又会生气地骂他不听话，会拽紧着手里的牵绳勒住他的呼吸，不让他乱动也不许他挣扎，直到他自己痛快地发泄出来为止。

那天到底是怎么结束的张若昀完全没有记忆，后来听刘源说起才知道自己最后昏过去了，导致满屋子的狼籍都是刘源花钱请家政过来收拾的。于是到头来他欠下的债还是没能还清，少年依旧每天都会变着法子折腾他，即使不亲自上阵，也时常会将他绑在床上看他被道具干得神志恍惚。这样的日子直到刘源离家上大学后才算消停了下来，虽说张若昀现在已经被折磨得有点性爱上瘾，像是离不了少年似的，但他还是很喜欢这段日子里独处的安宁的，所以如果可以他真的不想再去招惹刘源。

但少年对他永远都是那么蛮横。那头刚听到他说不要喝汤，这头就捏开他的嘴把东西都给灌了进去。被呛到的男人便狼狈地咳着，一脸害怕又想哭地仰望着少年，但最终还是什么都没说地把眼泪憋了回去，因为他知道一旦自己哭了，后面的惩罚只会更加可怖。

刘源这才又笑了，却笑得让张若昀毛骨悚然。他感受着少年贴在他身后的热度，感受着他手掌轻抚自己的动作，却丝毫没有感到温暖，而只有纯粹的恐惧。果然，就在少年刚问完他“好喝吗”的下一秒，他的胸口就被他用力掐了一把，肿起的乳头被他揉弄些，又痛又痒的像是有小虫在咬他一样。

可张若昀并不敢喊停刘源的动作，甚至不敢发出一丁点声音，只能听话地点头着，用力地隐忍着，同时加快手上洗碗的动作，争取能早点离开到客厅去待着。

“你着急什么？”可刘源一下就识破了他的意图，并且开始脱他身上的衣服。张若昀顿时就紧张起来，心虚地摇头否认着，害怕地双腿夹紧着，却还是被少年一下挺插了进来，顿时无力地塌软下去，小洞里被撑得满满当当。

“呵，你这不是挺湿的吗，一搅全都是水，装什么矜持呢。”少年说着用力往里顶弄起来，顿时收紧的男人忍不住地低吟出声，渐渐脱力的双手就快要抓不住手机的碗和抹布，却依然不敢停止工作地，仍在费劲地冲着水。

压在他身后的刘源看着男人这服从又低贱的模样就感到燥热，也不知是嫌弃还是憎恨亦或愤怒，总之就觉得有一团火在他心里面烧着，烧得他难受甚至烧得他发疼，让他每回都忍不住地把火气转移到男人的身上，竭尽所能地肆意蹂躏他。然而每次他找男人发泄后都觉得心里空了一块，就像男人在他不经意的时候从他这里夺走了什么东西似的，总是叫他没法满足，总是叫他还想再要。可他却不知道自己要怎样才能填补心中的空缺，便只能周而复始地掠夺着，欺辱着，试图用肉体上的快感和精神上的征服来弥补他的心灵上的饥荒。

但他却发现这个洞好像越来越大了。

是单纯的性已经满足不了他了吗？刘源不解地想道，皱眉看向身边熟睡的男人时，竟差点冒出想试着亲他的念头。无知的少年被自己吓了一跳，连忙松开手像躲避瘟疫般地远离了男人。然而翻身之后他又忽然发现，自己好像真的从来没接过吻，甚至连最基本的亲吻都未曾试过，他和男人之间的性，从头到尾都只有性而已。

可当刘源转身看向张若昀的脸庞时，他却完全提不起要亲他的念头。又或许不是没有这样的念头，只是不知道该如何去生成，又该如何去说服自己。毕竟在他的认知里，男人一直都是恶心的代名词，已经快二十年了，现在再让他去重新定义，不就相当于否定他过去这近二十年的人生吗，他怎么可能会允许这样的事情发生，绝对不可能！

因而刘源最终还是背过了身去，紧闭上双眼，刻意无视那不知为何出现在他脑海里的男人的脸，硬抠着掌心试图用疼痛让自己继续为他染上憎恶。尔后的第二天清晨，他难得没叫醒张若昀替自己先口交一发，也没有拉开他双腿肆意将他肏醒过来，而是直接下了床，刷了牙，换了一身衣服，然后出门去了。

路上他约了几个以前玩得好的高中同学一起出来打球，又明里暗里地示意他们今晚组个局，最后叫上了一大帮认识或不认识的同龄人去了酒吧，一群人乱七八糟地一直搞到了深夜。刘源在那里勾到了一个他一直觉得会是自己喜欢的类型的长头发女孩，刚跟人熟悉了一些就迫不及待地吻上了她。女孩如他预料般先是惊吓了一下，随即有些羞涩地想躲开，这让他本能地感到兴奋，继而不断地追逐。然而也不知是他吻技太好还是魅力太大，本应再挣扎一下的女孩却转瞬就沦陷了，甚至有点反客为主似的，搂住了他的脖子开始热情回应他的亲吻。

刘源忽然感到了厌恶，尤其在他意识到女孩还想往他大腿上坐的时候。他一下就推开了女孩，擦着嘴站起身来，不顾女孩不明真假的疑惑和挽留，径直甩开她的手去了洗手间漱口。他突然觉得脏死了。然而等他好不容易压下胃里的翻涌，重返酒场时，已经开始迷乱的气息又叫他想吐起来。于是他果断离了酒场，随手抓来一辆共享自行车，像疯了一样在零下五零的寒冷街头疾风前行，负气到家。

可当他一脚踹开家门的时候，本应暗着的客厅却隐约亮着暗黄的光，同时一个黑影在光下颤了一下。刘源疑惑地皱起眉头，用脚勾上门后走近亮灯的厨房，虽然已大致猜到里面的人会是谁，但当真的看见时还是不禁意外地愣了一下。

男人在偷吃。其实也不是偷吃，因为这个家里就他一个人喜欢吃这种甜腻腻又没营养的蛋糕泡芙，所以冰箱里的这些东西一直都是只为他一个人准备的，刘源压根不屑去碰。只是多年来的支配地位让他习惯了罪怪和惩罚男人，即使男人根本就没有犯错，他也养成了要给他安插罪名的习惯。也因此，男人总是一碰到他就慌，一见到他就怕。

“你、你今晚不是、不回家吗——”慌乱中张若昀本能地发问，无处安放的双手甚至不小心插进了奶油蛋糕，那笨拙的不卫生让刘源本能厌弃，却又不知为何，叫他喉咙发痒得难受。

“怎么，我现在回家还要经你允许了？”刘源冰冷地反问，一双眼无意识聚焦在张若昀唇边的白色奶油上，不知怎的，忽然就看不过眼地很想给他弄掉。

“不、不是、我不是那个意思，对不起，对呜！”突然被咬住的男人疼得痛叫了一声，然而紧接着，一个不知名的东西就钻进了他的嘴巴，像某种虫子似的，吓得他本能地后退甚至想推开少年。但刘源却先一步拦住了他的后腰，按住了他的后脑，甚至顾不上自己的衣服会被满手奶油的男人弄脏，只迫切地缠住他的舌头用力吮吸起来。

然而不懂接吻的男人完全不知这动作意味着什么，只是觉得黏糊糊又酥酥痒痒的，让他很不习惯地想要躲。因而他始终本能闪躲着，卑微抗拒着，甚至呜咽着哀求少年不要吃掉他，气得刘源又怒又笑，甚至莫名兴奋地更卷起了他的舌头狠狠吮吸起来。

顿时失声的男人便彻底只能呻吟了。因快感而脱力的身体被迫软在少年怀里，被刻意拉开了腿去磨蹭的下体也逐渐变得本能湿润，故而没多久他就被少年扒掉了裤子抱起搁在料理台上，瘙痒的肉穴被无情贯穿着冲刺，身上的皮肉也不知为何被少年用力地咬着。无知的少年便以为自己真要被吃掉了，顿时怕得止不住哭出声来，一双手无力地推搡着少年的肩膀，哀求着让他放过自己。

可刘源却嫌吵般再度吻上了张若昀的唇，随即又想到了什么坏主意似的，拎起蛋糕上的一颗嫣红樱桃放在他的唇间，告诉男人只要他能用嘴夹着不弄坏樱桃，自己就不会真的吃掉他。

懵懂的男人立刻点头答应了他，那憨傻的模样惹得刘源发笑，一瞬竟差点觉得他有些可爱。但这个念头终究还是被他抛到了脑后。很快专注于男人身体的少年随即勾起蛋糕上的奶油涂抹在他的身上，本意只是为了让自己好下口一些，却吃着吃着才发现被勾起了更多微妙的欲望。

以前从未这样关注过男人身体的他一直不知道，张若昀的皮肤原来细得就跟奶豆腐似的，加之长期不出门晒不到阳光，所以特别白。难怪以前他随便掐一下这人身上都能留瘀青，他还纳闷自己明明没用力呢，原来问题不在他的身上。想着刘源就忍不住用力往里狠肏了几下，像是在为过去的自己讨回公道似的，一下干得男人浑身发抖，甚至有点乳摇。

刘源便又低劣地笑了，抓住男人松软弹性的胸部肆意揉捏着，又低头咬住他敏感的乳头，像是在吸奶似的，吃光了上面的奶油还不罢休，非啃得快破皮了，其上布满牙印才舍得松口。可怜被折腾的张若昀疼得都泪流满面了，到处是红印的身体也瑟瑟发抖着，却反而更激起刘源的施虐欲，粗暴地压开他大腿激烈地肏干着。

顿时尖叫的男人短促地喘出呻吟，夹不住的樱桃一下掉进嘴中卡进喉咙。随然最后幸运地被他顺利咳了出来，却也因此被他弄坏了原来的模样。显然已不再完整的果子吓得男人惊慌失措，尤其在刘源因此恶劣地勾起嘴角时，更怕得浑身颤抖不已，没多会就被少年肏到了高潮。

然而不可能就此放过他的少年很快翻过男人压在料理台上继续。他先是按着他的脑袋逼他吃干净碟子里的蛋糕，再让他用舌头舔干净掉落在周围的白色奶油。然后又抓着他头发把他压在水龙头上漱口，之后再扳过他的下巴咬上他的嘴唇，下身冲刺着碾压他的敏感带痛快地射进了子宫深处。

但被放开后的男人很快又被按头吞进了少年的阴茎，沾满的精液的粗长肆意地在他嘴里翻搅磨蹭着，直到没有多余液体残留在柱身上后，男人才被少年再次抱起插入，边走边被干地被他从厨房带回房间，随即被放倒在床上再度侵犯起来。

然而今晚的刘源没有再用口球堵住张若昀的嘴，而是一直吻着他的唇吮吸着他的舌头。即便在他玩味地去品尝其他地方的时候，也只是用手指搅拌着他的嘴巴。因而一整晚没合嘴的人被折腾得嘴唇都起皮了，然而被刺激着的唾液腺还在不停分泌着黏液，就像他下面的小洞一样，明明都已经高潮得快要停不下来了，肚子深处也被凉凉的精液灌得快要装不下来，却仍在本能地潮吹着，贪婪地吮吸着，导致少年总有理由抓着他再干上一轮，直到他彻底失去知觉为止。

有过经验后，再次断片的张若昀就知道自己昨晚肯定又晕过去了。这让他有点害怕地努力睁开眼爬起来，想要赶在刘源醒来之前收拾好凌乱的房间，以免他又要生气。然而今天的他刚一动就觉得各处都疼得他想要尖叫，尤其是被咬出血印的脖子和胸口，别说用手去碰了，光是被风吹一下都叫他痛得想哭。因而实在是动不了的张若昀彻底不知所措地慌了，只能垂死挣扎般在刘源里扭动磨蹭着，试图能从他沉重的胳膊和腿下钻出身来，却不料没一会儿就把人给弄醒了。

霎时僵住的张若昀只好本能装死。他紧闭着眼睛一动不敢动，甚至连气都不敢喘一下，只敢在心里祈祷刘源只是梦话了一句，很快就会翻过身去继续睡。但现实总是与他祈祷样子的相反，因而他很快就听到刘源的声音在头顶响起，带着他刚起床时特有的低沉和沙哑，吓人得让张若昀不禁把自己蜷缩成球。

“我知道你醒了。干吗呢，一大早就在这装死。”

“我我想起来的，可是、我、我拿不开你的手。”

“嫌我重是吧？”

“不是！不是！我、我现在就起来——”

“急什么呢。我爸妈今天要出差，你现在起来会跟他们碰上的。”

“对不起、我、我忘了，那我等他们走了再起来。”

“嗯……”

刘源呢喃着好像又睡了过去，但搭在张若昀身上的肢体却没有因此收回去，甚至好像还抱得更紧了一些，简直把他当成了自己的抱枕。

没办法，张若昀就只能忍痛让他抱着，同时小心留意着房门外的动静，等听见姑丈姑妈出门落锁后才再次活动身子试着从刘源怀里钻出。可这会儿刘源好像彻底睡熟了，因而身体变得比刚才更沉，不管张若昀怎么用力都没办法挪开他的胳膊，反而还蹭出了一身的锐痛。因而实在是无助的男人不禁委屈哭了出声，但又害怕会吵醒熟睡中的少年，所以只敢捂着嘴小声啜泣着。

但太熟悉他哭声的刘源终究还是被叫醒了。只是比起烦闷他更多的是疑惑，便一下推开身前的男人低头查看他的身体，想知道他到底又怎么了才会一大早地就开始哭。然而看清他身上渗血甚至结痂的伤口后，刘源却一下有点愣住。因为昨晚做的时候房间里没有开灯，所以他也不知道男人的身体被他折腾成什么样了，只是自我感觉着没有咬得太重便以为没什么事，却没想到这会儿一看几乎全咬坏了。顿时有点心虚的刘源不禁摸了摸鼻子，但也没对此说些什么，只是斥了一句让男人别哭了，随后去客厅拿来药箱给他上药。

包扎完后男人才算止住了眼泪，但因为他确实怕痛，所以这会儿根本不敢往身上套衣服，一穿上就要哭。刘源实在拿他没办法，就只好任由他光着膀子，又心想还好爸妈出差了，不然这事估计要兜不住。就是不知道他能不能在爸妈回来之前痊愈。

心中有所顾虑的刘源不安地想了又想，终究还是决定先不碰男人几天，免得出事。

然而不做爱之后，刘源就好像不知道该怎么和男人相处了。而张若昀一旦没有了他的命令，也变得不知道自己应该干些什么或说可以干些什么。于是两人就这么安静地坐在客厅里，一个在沙发的这一头，一个在沙发的那一头。

起初，刘源还试图通过看手机或玩电脑来转移注意力，他甚至还拆开了一盒新的乐高打算消磨一下时间。但没多，那始终紧跟着他的视线就叫他实在受不了地扔下了手上的东西。

“你就不能找点事情做吗？”刘源负气地瞪着张若昀道。可男人只是为难地瑟缩着身体，不知所措地说：“可是、你不是不让我随便碰家里的东西吗？”

“放屁，我什么时候说过。”

“你小的时候啊……”

刘源闻言一愣，一时竟有些接不上话。因为他真的完全不记得自己还曾经说过这样的话，但也确实可以想象，以他的性格和对男人的憎恶，小时候肯定对他提过很多幼稚又无理的要求，比如不许他轻易靠近自己，比如不许他随便触碰自己的东西，只是他没有料到，这些他都已经遗忘掉的气话，男人居然一直当命令在遵守着。

他真有那么怕他吗？

“那我不在家的时候，你一个人在家都做些什么？”

“给姑妈姑丈洗衣服、打扫房间、偶尔……会看看电视。”张若昀越说越小声，像是在害怕会被刘源责怪一般，随即又紧张地跟他保证，自己绝对没动过他的东西，除了、除了那些小玩具……

“可是你回来之后姑妈就用洗衣机洗衣服了，我没有东西可以洗。你现在在玩积木，我也不好打扫房间。所以……我没有事情可以做了。”

“那你就看电视呗。”

“我可以看电视吗？”张若昀惊道，一脸不敢置信地看着刘源。这让少年不禁离奇又不禁暗想，自己以前该不会还说过不让他看电视之类的话吧？但他终究没有去找男人求证，只是把手边茶几上的遥控递给了他。

张若昀顿时就跟中了头奖似的，开心地接过了遥控甚至忘形地说了句“谢谢弟弟”。但很快他就回过神来害怕地捂住嘴巴，一连跟刘源好几句道歉认错的话，还讨好地喊了他几声哥哥让他不要生气。

刘源本来就没有生气，他都快二十岁了，早就不会因为这种称呼问题去跟男人计较。可他看着至今仍小心翼翼的张若昀，却忽然才意识到，男人和他不一样，男人的认知永远停滞在了幼年，他不会长大，不会想通，不会明白，也无法理解，一旦他被困在某个逻辑圈子里他就会一辈子地困在里面，他没办法自己走出来，只有靠把他关进去的人将他从里面放出来。

可一旦把他关进去的人这么做了，那就是在承认以前的自己错了。这个认知让差点伸手的刘源一下把手缩了回来，他犹豫地看着面前的张若昀，甚至有些逃避般地闪躲着视线，终究还是在男人不解地歪头询问时背过身去。

他用力地抓紧手中的乐高积木，听着逐渐响起来的卡通动画音乐，自欺欺人般地自我说服着，其实现在这样也没什么问题，反正男人这辈子都不可能离开他的。

可他却真的走了。

刚得知张若昀住院的时候，刘源还以为只是什么意外，像是不小心烫伤啊，摔伤啊，或者吃坏肚子之类的的所以完全没把事情摆在心上，甚至转头就把这事给忘了。直到他学期结束回到家后，才知道张若昀自那天住进医院后就再也没出来过。这让他一下大脑空白，仿佛听了个很恶劣的笑话，不禁质问父母人好端端的怎么会突然进医院，他到底生了什么病。可父母一直含糊其辞着，只让他明天早些起来一起去医院看看男人。

刘源起先并不愿意去，因为他觉得这很莫名其妙，又太突如其来。好端端的一个人怎么说病就病了呢？还一直住在医院里不回家，怎么的，难不成还染上了绝症了是吗！

但他很快就又止住了自己的思绪，因为他突然有点害怕，又极度排斥，不想看到那些奇奇怪怪的字眼在他的脑子里四处乱窜。于是他拿起自己的手机，随便点开某个app开始娱乐起来，试图使用那些垃圾信息迅速填满自己的大脑。

然后他失眠了。

二十年来的第一次，他躺在自己家的床铺上，失眠了。

不知为什么突然睡不习惯双人床的他翻身爬到上铺拉起被子盖住自己。然而片刻后他又觉得太冷地爬回垫着电热毯的下铺上，却不知为何还是觉得心底发凉。终于在他第三次上下来回也依然找不到最合适的地方睡觉后他才像是忽然明白，原来不是电热毯的问题，也不是被子或枕头或床垫的问题，是人的问题，是他已经习惯了每晚在家睡觉都要抱着的人突然不在了的问题。

这让刘源一下有点崩溃，愤怒式的崩溃。于是他扯出男人所有衣服丢在床上堆在枕头边，又用被子一层一层地卷起来裹起来像是要再造一个男人似的。可他的闹钟突然响了，就像一巴掌突然甩在他的脸上让他别做梦似的，叫他一下坐倒在地上。

他终究跟父母去了一趟医院。但没想到，这一趟是去接男人出院的。

穿着白大褂的医生在一旁和父母细说着出院手续的事宜，护工和护士则在床边忙活着将男人转移到轮椅上。在被子被掀开来的时候，刘源看见他腰上绑了一个塑料袋，袋子的封口连着几根管子，像是从男人的身体里直接接出来的。这让他本能地感到生理不适，下意识转过头移开了视线，直到护士把整理好着装的男人推到他脚边。

“你是他家里人吧？先在这帮我看一下好吗？我去找医生登记一下，等会你们就能带他出院了。”护士在一旁对他自顾自地说着，甚至还不等他回应一句，就快步走向了门口的父母和医生。刘源便连拒绝的机会都没有，只能低头看向轮椅上的男人，像是有很多话想问他，却无从开口。

可虚弱的男人只是悄悄握住了他的指尖，在发现他没有挣脱后浅浅地仰起头对着他笑。可刘源不明白他为什么要笑，甚至对眼前发生的一切都变得无法理解。他甚至闪过了把手抽回来逃离这里的冲动，可父母却在这时转身朝他走来，让他无法动弹地只能僵直在原地，任由张若昀紧紧握着他的手。

“若昀这是想让源儿给你推车吗？但是他没有经验，可能会碰到管子，还是姑妈给你推好吗，我让源儿在旁边陪你。”

“好。”张若昀乖巧地点了下头，好像因为有姑妈的承诺而变得勇敢了起来，竟主动握住了刘源的手掌。那一刻少年意外地看他，忽然觉得眼前这个人像是变了一个人似的，不仅仅是外表不同了，就好像连性格，都变得让他陌生起来。

可他却奇怪地纵容了张若昀。

回程的路上，他们都一直紧紧握着手。这让第一次看见这种情况的母亲不禁好奇地问了句他们什么时候关系变这么好了。但其实在刘源上大学之后，他和张若昀的关系就缓和了许多，最近一两年里，男人甚至没有以前那么怕他了。可这些他肯定不能让母亲知道，所以只能假笑着跟她撒谎，说他们关系本来就这么好。但让他没有想到的时候，一旁的张若昀居然点头附和了他，好像真的跟他很亲似的，转过头来看着他笑。

可刘源还是不明白他为什么要笑，也发现自己有点看不习惯。便只能别过头去沉默望着窗外，好几次都想趁张若昀不留神的时候把手收回来，可好几次都被他恳求般偷偷地握住指尖抓紧了。没有办法的刘源只好在心里叹一口气，妥协般把手搁在张若昀的大腿上，任由他当宝一样紧紧握着。

回到家后父母就把男人送回了房间安置在床上。一时疑惑的刘源正想问他们男人上厕所的事情怎么解决，就看到母亲指着他身上的另一个袋子让他记得留意。刘源这才明白那个袋子里装的是什么，不禁有些本能的排斥，但还是点点头表明自己知道了。随后他们就把轮椅拿走，离开房间，示意男人好好休息，还不忘叮嘱刘源上下铺的时候记得动作轻一点，要是遇到什么突发状况就及时喊他们。

但那会儿的刘源还不知道突发状况具体是什么意思，以为就是男人突然喊疼要给他喂药之类，直到半夜他忽然听见呕吐的声音，慌忙地爬下床来查看，才知道原来这就是所谓的突发状况。

张若昀吐得很厉害。尽管他几乎什么都没吃过，但干呕一直没停。刘源不经意注意到他呕吐物的模样，几乎全是泛黄的液体，和他腰上挂的那个袋子里装的东西几乎一模一样，光是闻着就让人感到喉咙发苦。实在是看得难受的他没多会就受不了地走出房间，在通风的阳台深吸了好几口冷静下后，才拿着拖把重新回到屋里帮忙收拾。

彼时母亲正在给男人擦嘴喂水，而男人就像个只有五岁大的孩子一样，虚弱而无助地依靠在他母亲怀里，红着鼻子，湿着眼睛地撒娇说他不想吃药。母亲看着一脸心疼，但又不能纵容，便只好地软着嗓子哄道：“若昀乖，不吃药的话你等会儿又要吐了，半夜还会疼哦，你不是最怕疼了吗？”

男人闻言这才听话地张开嘴含住药片，但表情仍是很不情愿的样子，皱起的五官都快拧成一团了。但好在他要吃的药似乎就只有这一种，因而吞下之后就可以躺下来睡了。贴心的母亲在一旁给他整理衣服和身上挂着的袋子，又摸了摸他的脑袋安抚了几句，之后才示意他们都离开房间不要去打扰。

刘源便拎着拖把到浴室冲洗干净，然后再挂回阳台晾起。重回客厅的时候他看见父母都在沙发旁坐着静默着，便知道他们这是有话想和自己说，于是他拐了个弯来到茶几旁边，在父母身边的单人沙发上坐下，毫不避讳地开门见山问：

“他到底什么病？”

“医生说他的肝胆有问题，胆汁被堵住了分泌不出去，所以没办法消化，吃什么都会吐。”

“很严重吗？”刘源不是学医的，没办法从这些信息里判断出男人的具体病情，他甚至觉得光听母亲的这一番话男人也不是病得很严重，可从他看到的一切来判断，男人的情况又显然有点糟糕。

“他们现在把胆汁抽出来了，就好了一些，你是没看到他之前的样子，就连眼白都是黄的，现在已经好很多了。”

“然后呢？他不得靠胆汁消化吗，这抽出来了，再放回去？”

“那当然不会放回去。”

“那他不还是不能吃东西吗？”刘源一头雾水道，完全不明白医院怎么会采用这种奇怪的治疗方式，“不是、他的胆汁堵住了出不来通一通不就好了吗？为什么要把它们都抽出来？他到底哪里堵了？”

“这事医生也没跟我们细说。”

“我肏！这他妈什么医生啊？你们也不问吗？”

“你先别激动。治疗方案肯定都是没问题的，就是你表哥他的情况有点复杂。”

“不是、他到底怎么了啊？我走之前他不还活蹦乱跳的吗？”

“其实他那个时候就已经有点不舒服了，都怪我们，没及时发现。”

“那他现在到底治得怎么样了？为什么出院？”

“医院的床位不够了，只能转院，或者出院。转院那地儿的环境我和你妈妈去看过，太偏僻了，而且特别旧，哪是住人的地方。所以我们就决定先把他接回家里，等过完年了再看看有没有新的床位。”

“那他在家这段时间就不治了？”

“医生开了药，定时吃药就好。”

“这——”

“好了，你也别想太多了，回去睡吧，动作轻点儿，别吵醒他。”

刘源欲言又止地看着父母二人，他们那单方面告知和吩咐的语气就像带着刺一样听得他浑身不舒服。而且他总觉得两人对他还有所隐瞒。以他父亲那谨慎的性格和他母亲对男人的宠溺，他们真的会不问清楚病因病状就让医生随便开药诊治吗。

然而伴随多疑而来的猜测却让刘源感到莫名的恐惧，致使他本能逃避地不敢深思不敢追问，最终还是只能妥协地站起身，妥协地走回自己的房间。而在即将进门的时候他犹豫了，甚至感到心中的恐惧被不断地放大。他突然感到害怕，害怕接下来可能又会看到的一屋子狼籍。但所幸他开门之后屋内一片安宁。仰躺在床上的人平缓地呼吸着，房间里也没有太大的异味，一切乍一看都寻常得和平时没有什么两样，只是那两个挂在床边的袋子叫刘源无法自我欺骗。

关上门后他在床边看了男人许久，起初是想看看他睡了没，后来是想确认他有没有在装睡，再后来他就不知道自己在看什么了，只知道呆站着，静望着，直到男人像梦呓般吸了下鼻子才恍然回神，匆忙收回视线爬上床去。

然而，他刚躺下不久，床下就传来了轻微的布料摩擦声，听起来像是在翻身，但不久又响起了一声吃痛的吸气声，接着那摩擦声就安静了下去。刘源想，男人可能醒了，又想，也许他压根就没睡着过。接着他突然有点好奇，身上插着根管子，液体从体内流到体外到底是什么感觉，但他又张不开嘴去问。他只好仰躺着注视天花板，任由那些奇奇怪怪的问题一个接一个地塞满他的脑子，让他再没有余地去思考。

可这时床下的人突然说话了，声音轻得跟蚊子似的，差点就让刘源忽略了过去。男人问他睡着了没有，又问他如果没有能不能陪他说说话。刘源觉得这事有点新鲜，因为以前男人从来不会跟自己主动说话，于是他抱着一点好奇答应了男人，想知道他会跟自己说什么。

但不想，男人的下一句话居然是问他能不能下来陪他。因为他们现在隔得太远，男人只有用力说话才能让刘源听见，可是他一用力就疼，都快疼得没有力气了。但少年听完却不禁腹诽，心道你这声音听着也不像用力了啊。不过男人说话确实向来声音不大，现在生病了更加虚弱也不出奇。于是秉着关爱老弱病残的精神，刘源还是起身转移到下铺，小心  
避开男人的管子爬上床，再在里侧找了个空位躺下。

“说吧，想跟我聊什么？”

刘源扭头看着张若昀问。却不料男人居然还没说完他的要求，简直有点得寸进尺地问他能不能抱抱自己。暴躁的少年顿时不悦，正作势要起身就此作罢，却被男人迅速拉住胳膊恳求了一声。

“哥哥，你抱抱我嘛。”

刘源一下僵住，像是有点不能呼吸般紧了紧喉咙。然而比起他原以为会感到的恶心，这一刻少年却只是单纯地感到了心软，甚至有点不忍似的，一时间竟没办法说出他曾脱口就能骂出来的那一句“滚”。

“……行吧，你、我怎么抱你啊，你要坐起来吗？”

“坐不坐都行。但你等一下，我先把袋子拿起来。”男人说着就转头去够床边的塑料袋。而暂时被他晾在一旁的刘源则有点手足无措，完全不知道自己该怎么动作地只能僵硬着。

终于等男人整理好自己的袋子后，刘源才总算能按照他的指示动作起来，却依旧笨拙得很，像是从来没学过怎么拥抱一样，都逗得男人乐笑了起来。可还不等少年恼怒斥责出声，吃痛的男人就自己抽着气停下来了。刘源因此也不好再说他，便泄了火静躺着，斜靠在低矮的床头板上，虚抱着怀里的张若昀。

长期住院的男人身上有一股淡淡的消毒水味，即使回家后母亲已经给他换过了衣服又擦过了身体，但在他的发丝间隙里，还是能闻到不属于这个家的陌生气息。可刘源却意外地发现自己并没有想象中的那么排斥，反而像是因此产生了一点同情，让他少有地伸手摸了摸男人的头发。

张若昀因此抬起头来看他，毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸前蹭过一下，发梢扫得他发痒。刘源便又伸手拨了拨他的头发，但只是为了不让男人继续痒到自己，却好像被男人误以为在示好，故而被他轻蹭了一下掌心，男人还因此对他笑了起来。那一刻，刘源的心里就好像塌了一块似的，让他莫名地感到沉闷，却又酸胀，使他不得不移开视线掩饰自己的惊慌。

“笑什么呢。”他佯装着不悦道。但张若昀这会儿好像已经完全不怕他了，不仅调皮地回了他一句“没什么”，还大胆地抓起他两只手放在自己的身体上。反倒是刘源被他吓了一跳，像是触电般重抬了一下手，无意识紧张道：“我没压到你吧？”

“没有，我的伤口不在这里。”张若昀很快摇着头回答，又抓着刘源的手按上自己的身子。有了他的保证后，刘源这才没把手缩回去，却还是不敢真放松地把手搁在他肚子上，生怕自己一卸力，男人的身体就会陷下去一块。不过男人看来对现状已经很满足了，因而没有再乱动，也没有再提出更多要求，只是安静地躺在刘源怀里，不时握着他的手指玩耍。

时间在这难能的静谧里似乎过得很慢，等张若昀再一次隐约开口的时候刘源等得几乎都快睡着了。但他还是假装自己没有走神地应了一句，等男人安静地盯着他看了一阵子后才发现自己压根没听见他说了什么。

“呃……你刚刚说什么？”没办法，少年只好厚着脸皮问他一句。

“我说，你以前都没有这样抱过我。”男人听话地重复了一次，看来倒是没有在意刘源走神的事，只是这话说完后却叫刘源轻微愣了一下。

“……我现在不是抱了吗。”少年沉下声来低声道，像是有些心虚或是愧疚似的，说完之后一直没有再抬眼去看张若昀的脸。

但男人倒是也不介意，只笑着在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，然后撒娇般仰起头来望着他道：“你以后多抱抱我，好不好？”

刘源一时竟不知道该怎么回答，他望着男人单纯干净的双眼，又读着他语气里的恳求，莫名之间竟感到鼻头有点发酸，让他不得不立刻转过头深吸一口气。可张若昀似乎把这理解为他的拒绝，故而一下悲哀起来，又渺小起来，好像刚才一直在他体内的勇气都是刘源的幻觉似的，一转眼他就又变回那个曾经的胆小鬼。这让刘源一时有些无措，不知道该怎么安慰或者安抚他的情绪，只能手忙脚乱地抱着，动作生硬地拍着，一双唇就像嘴皮子打架了似的，动了半天也没说出一个字来。终究，他还是只能由着张若昀在他怀里哭，小声地哭，不停地哭，直到他哭累了睡着了，再由着他在自己怀里睡到天明。

之后的日子张若昀也几乎是在床上过的。但在除夕团圆饭的那晚，他却很坚持地要下床和他们一起吃饭。刘源劝不住他，只好手忙脚乱地给他穿上羊毛袜和棉拖鞋，再披上一件厚实的毛线披肩，扶着他下床来到餐桌旁。

那一晚，桌上做的几乎全是他爱吃的菜。酸甜的柠檬虾，辣口的红烧肉，还有烤牛排，炖鸡汤，以及他每次都能一个人喝掉大半锅的酒酿丸子。然而平常在餐桌上总是大快朵颐的他，今晚却只是笑笑着什么也没吃。可刘源分明没有再偷偷地掐他大腿不让他吃了，他甚至还给男人亲自盛了碗鸡汤呢。

“喝一口吧。”刘源望着干瘦的张若昀道，生平第一次，亲手端着碗，拿着勺，真心实意地想给男人喂一次汤，“这次不用你拿东西来换了，喝一口吧。”

张若昀忽然像是哭了，眼睛红红的还湿湿的，却开心地笑着，终于张嘴含住了勺子喝下了鸡汤。可惜那汤还没来得及滑过他的喉咙，他就已经受不了地反胃呕了出来。一下被撞翻的刘源顿时碎了手里的汤碗，鸡汤也洒了一身。惊慌的父母也赶紧跑上前挤开碍事的他给男人擦身递水漱口。可吐完之后的张若昀只是朝他们浅浅地笑了，温柔地对着担忧的母亲甜甜地说道：

“谢谢姑妈，鸡汤很好喝。”

一瞬在场的人都崩溃了。感性的母亲当即就抱紧了他溃不成声，向来理性的父亲也不禁别过头去闭着眼轻拍两人的肩膀。而仍坐在椅子上的刘源却觉得自己像是失去了五感，他木然地看着面前仿佛更像是一家人的三人，突然觉得自己像一个可憎的破坏者，却时至今日他才终于意识到，自己在过去到底做了多少他不应该做的事。

这一顿团圆饭他们谁都没有吃完。而在这之后不久，张若昀也再次被送进了医院。

刘源不记得那年春节他们到底是怎么过的，他仅有的记忆就只有除夕和后来他返校前最后一次去医院的画面，而那是他在除夕之后第一次再见张若昀。

那天在进医院之前，他母亲叮嘱他待会最好多陪男人说说话，然后一直到他们准备进屋了，她才终于坦白告诉他，张若昀得的是肝癌，当初发现送院的时候就已经是晚期，根本没法治。所以从年前开始，他们就停掉了所有不必要的药物，每天只给他打营养液和止痛药，在家那段时间里一直给他吃的也只是止痛药而已。医生判断他最多还有几个月的寿命，极有可能撑不到刘源下次再放假了，所以母亲希望他最后回校前能再陪一陪男人，哪怕只是来看看他也好。

可刘源直到这一刻也还没学会，要怎么和张若昀正常地、平常地、普通地相处。他们没办法像朋友那样聊天，也没办法像家人那样共处，他甚至已经搞不懂自己跟男人到底是什么样的关系，因而更不知道该如何跟他交流。终究他就只能呆坐着，静默着，看着男人握着他的手慢慢地闭上眼睛，像是累了困了一样，悄无声息地睡了过去。

故而到最后，他也没能回答男人的那个问题，甚至没法跟他说上一句再见，只能像他来时那样，又安静地离去。

第二天坐上火车的时候，刘源的大学宿舍群里正在热火朝天地讨论着某个室友即将举办的生日聚会。各种奇怪的想法和计划层出不穷，接二连三的消息从深夜一直震到了凌晨。因而当刘源被手机从梦里震醒的时候，他还以为宿舍里的那几个人还没聊完，正腹诽着这他妈也太能说了，却睁眼就被简洁明了的消息冻得睡意全无。

“儿子，若昀走了。”

“就在刚刚五点的时候。”

“在梦里走的。”

“走得很安详。”

刘源一下放倒手机，滞空着，眨了眨眼睛又抹了把脸。然后他起身下床去了趟洗手间，又在洗手台前洗了把脸漱了漱口。可吐水的时候他却突然被呛到，呛了就开始咳，一咳就停不下，咳得整张脸都涨红，咳得喘不上气，咳得他鼻涕口水全喷了满脸，咳得他无力跪地抱头痛哭。

张若昀死了。

约莫十来天后，刘源接到母亲打来的一个电话，说是他们在整理男人的遗物时发现了一个日记本。但因为开头第一页上用红色蜡笔写了“不许看”三个大字，所以他们没有翻开阅读。之所以会给刘源打电话告诉他这件事，是因为他们觉得刘源和男人的关系是最亲近的，想把这本日记交给他来保管。

刘源没有拒绝父母的提议，因而两三天后他就接到了快递送来的手写笔记本。这个本子刘源有印象，因为他一直用它垫着书桌的桌脚，快二十年了，从来没有人动过它，爸妈估计是把他的房间大整修了一遍，才会发现这本笔记的吧。这时刘源突然觉得其实张若昀也不傻，能知道最危险的地方就是最安全的地方这种事，分明是个天才吧。

但是也不重要了。

刘源敛起笑容，翻开日记，果然在第一页上看到了红笔加粗的“不许看”三个大字，但他还是继续翻了下去。刚开始那几页都是用铅笔写的，时间久了字迹就都模糊了，所以刘源并没有细看。等出现圆珠笔和签字笔的墨迹后，他才停下来阅读。读着读着他才接着意识到，男人写日记已经有很长一段时间，所以前面才会有铅笔写的字，因为那时候的他还在上小学，房间里没有圆珠笔。

对此倒是有些意外的刘源不禁继续翻看他的日记本，但又发现男人的每一篇日记都很短，基本上只会记录自己今天做了什么，又或者被他怎样欺负了的事。可在某一个时间节点之后，他的日记突然变得有整整一页、两页、三页甚至更多，而写得全是他们日常做爱的过程。

但当刘源读着这些文字的时候，他却感觉不到丝毫的兴奋，也没有任何愉悦可言，字里行间流露出的悲鸣只让他感到十分难受乃至于疼痛，直至男人说他病了。

然而生病之后一切也似乎并没有好转太多，否则他不会因为自己要离家上大学而在日记上写下“今天是快乐的一天”，也不会因为在夜里辗转不能眠而控诉“为什么他都不在了还是能欺负我”，也不会在他放假回家之后委屈地困惑“他走了我难受，他回来了我害怕，那他到底是在家还是不在家好”。

但让刘源松一口气的是，到了最后一两年的时候，男人已经很少再对他有强烈的控诉，甚至还会偶尔写下类似“他今天让我看电视了，好开心”这样的念着他的好的句子。可是当刘源快翻到最后的时候，突然出现的一句话却让他吓得浑身汗毛直竖，差点就要以为自己出现幻觉。

2016年9月20日

我好像有小宝宝了。

电视上说女孩子如果想吐，吃不下饭，那就是有小宝宝了。我最近也总是想吐，吃不下饭，就连鸡汤都有点喝不下了。

可是我好害怕。姑妈最近总说要带我去医院看医生，说我可能是吃坏肚子或者生病了。但我不能去看医生的，刘源说过我们的事不能让別人知道的，要是去看医生那所有人都会知道了。怎么办？我该怎么办啊？

2016年9月21日

我今天很努力地吃饭了，姑妈给我做的山zha汤也喝了。汤是suan suan的，很好喝，姑妈说喝了汤就不会吐了。可我还是吐了。不过我是偷偷跑进厕所里吐的，姑妈和姑丈应该都不知道。

2016年9月25日

太好了，姑妈终于不说要带我去看医生了。

2016年9月27日

我好nan shou。为什么有小宝宝这么辛苦啊。我好想吃东西，可是我什么都吃不下去。今天吐的时候差点被姑妈发现了，我好害怕啊。

2016年10月2日

肚子好痛。可是我在厕所坐了好久都没有拉出便便来。是小宝宝在打我吗？为什么肚子一直在痛？

2016年10月10日

弟弟生日快乐。哥哥要给你生小宝宝了，你开心吗？你会喜欢他吗？你不要讨厌他好不好？也不要qi fu他好不好？哥哥会努力生一个和你一样的小宝宝的，你也不要qi fu我了好不好？还有电视上说chou yan对宝宝不好的，所以你不要再偷偷chou yan了好吗？不然宝宝要是生病了就会变得跟我一样了。

2016年10月12日

我不想生小宝宝了。我好痛好痛，真的好痛好痛。为什么这么痛？宝宝你不要打妈妈了好不好？

2016年10月20日

完了，今天吃饭的时候没忍住在桌上吐了。

2016年10月21日

怎么办！姑妈说明天要带我去看医生！我不能去看医生啊！

2017年2月15日

对不起！我知道错了！对不起对不起对——

崩溃的少年趴倒在破旧的日记本上久久不能抬头，干涸打颤的嘴唇间一直在喑哑着重复的两句话：

“对不起——我真的知道错了——对不起——”

完。


End file.
